emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03161
}} is the 3,163rd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 22 April, 2002. Plot Part 1 Latisha comes out of the Post Office. Cain approaches her and asks if they are going into Hotten to spend some money on the credit card. In the Hope's shop Jack asks Viv and Emily for some ideas for Robert's 16th birthday party which is today. Chloe suggests they have the party at Cafe Hope. Diane is outside the Woolpack. She looks at the joint licensee plaque above the pub door. Mac approaches and tells her Bernice will be OK. Ashley is alone in Cafe Hope. Edna approaches and tells him how glad she and the other parishioners are that he is not leaving. Ashley is solemn. Zoe is paying some red bills at the post office. Emily comments that it is unlike her to leaves bills until the reminders before she paid them. Zoe is offended by Emily's comment. In Cafe Hope Lucy asks Katie if she has told Andy that she might be pregnant. Andy is at another table with Robert and is confused as to why Katie is ignoring her. Jack enters and tells Robert about holding his party at Cafe Hope. Robert tries to look pleased. Jack invites Katie. Rodney comes into the Woolpack. Diane is still angry with him about Bernice. In Connelton View Katie tells Lucy that she is really scared. She begins to cry as her dad enters. Katie dries her face and Lucy leaves. In the Woolpack backroom Tricia asks Diane if she is OK. Diane is angry with herself for being so hard on Rodney. They talk about how they are going to miss Bernice. In Connelton View Brian asks Katie if she is going to Robert's birthday party. Katie tells him she doesn't want to go and then changes her mind. She storms out. Outside the cottage Katie cries. Part 2 In Cafe Hope Ollie and Danny look at the embarrassing food and party decorations that Viv has laid on for the party. Lucy tells Donna she doesn’t like her choice in music and tells Robert to put some other music on. Andy hopes Katie will come. Ashley enters the pub with Gabrielle. Rodney warns Ashley that Diane is not in a good mood. Ashley asks if Bernice got away OK. In Cafe Hope Ollie, Lucy and Danny tell Donna to ask Viv if they can have some alcohol. Jack enters and Viv tells him and Chloe that she is great at putting on a party. Katie arrives but doesn't want to talk to Andy. In the Woolpack backroom Diane is fussing over Gabrielle. She tells Ashley she is angry about Bernice leaving but thinks they have to get on with life without her. In Cafe Hope Andy whines to Robert about Katies’ behaviour. Lucy tells Katie she must talk to Andy. Viv leaves Chloe in charge and tells her there is to be no alcohol at the party. Zoe is alone in Brook Cottage. There is a knock on the door. Craig enters to take her into Hotten. Zoe has forgotten. At Cafe Hope Jack leaves to take Victoria home. Robert asks Chloe if they can have some alcohol. Andy asks Katie what is wrong with her. Cain and Latisha arrive at Wishing Well Cottage with a large amount of electrical goods and a new coat for Latisha. In the Woolpack Viv asks for information about why Bernice left the village. Diane tells Viv she is a nasty piece of work. Chloe finds Katie crying in the Hope's shop. Katie tells Chloe she is pregnant. Chloe asks if she has done a test. Chloe is understanding and comforts Katie. In Cafe Hope Lucy is jealous as Robert chats up another girl. Latisha arrives home. Cynthia is annoyed with her for missing work. Latisha gives her mother some rent money. In Cafe Hope Chloe tells Andy to go and see Katie in the shop. In the Woolpack Louise offers to look after Bolan whist Ray goes away on holiday. Diane and Tricia are having a laugh and a joke with Mac and Syd. In the Hope's shop Katie tells Andy that she thinks she might be pregnant. Andy is shocked and annoyed that Katie had forgotten to take her pill. Andy is relieved that Katie doesn't want to finish with him. They talk about what to do next. Andy comforts Katie and tells her everything will be OK. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday Category:Featured episodes